A Warped Tour I'll Never Forget!
by Scorpio-18
Summary: Linked to my other story Love Isn't Always Fair ::Andy Biersack:: taken 3 months before. little story about a girl rock/screamo band called Lay Awake at Warped, has Ronnie Radke, Craig Mabbitt, all of BVB and a load of others
1. Day 1 At Warped

New story, kinda sucks...i'm sorry -.- i hope i get this one finished aha :L and not just abandon it like i usually do aha

Warped tour! Yes! been waiting forever for this tour to come around!...your probs wondering who i am right, haha my name is Frankie, bass player & singer for the band Lay Awake. i know you haven't heard of us, duh were a new band on the block. anyways back to the story, day 1 of warped...and it's raining! what? i know right, rain...guh can't believe my luck! anyways i was sat on the stage with my headphones in, music on loud and huming along to Falling in Reverse. i just sat watching the rain huming to I'm Not a Vampire when all of a sudden someone taps my shoulder. talk about scaring the shit outta me!

"What?" i shouted jumping like 10 feet in the air

"hey, chill...sorry to scare you" came a voice behind me

I turned around to see...well only the greatest guys in the world! Ronnie Radke! My god did he look hot!

"Oh, hey Ronnie" i replied calmly

for some reason i was a real smooth talker to hot guys, why i don't know, haven't figured it out myself yet haha

"Shame about the weather huh?" he replied sitting next to me

"Eh, win some you lose some...can't be helpped" i laughed

"i guess, so...your the new guys, i mean girls on the block" Ronnie joked

"yup, damn straight...and were all single" i joked hinting

"i see" he chuckled

"So why are you here?" i asked curiously

"Wanted to say hello is all, your sat here all on your own. thought i would keep you company" he smiled

"Well cheers" i replied smiling back

Just then, Escape the Fate came on really loud on my head phones. Craigs voice belting out The Flood. i quickly turned it off hoping Ronnie didn't hear it

"Fan of them are you?" he asked still smiling

"Well, yeah" i replied sheepishly

"It's ok kid. don't get worried, it's cool" he laughed

"I love Falling in Reverse too ya know" i repied nudging his arm

Just then Kayler shouted running up onto the stage

"Frankie! you gotta...hey" she started before spotting Ronnie

"Hey yourself" Ronnie replied with a wink

"What is it Kayler?" i replied wondering what she was shouting about

"Ronnie i'm such a big fan of you...your like...my hero" at this point she was in fan girl mode...once she's in this, there is no talking to her

"Well thanks, Kayler?" i replied standing up

"Wow...your eyes are like...beautiful"

Ronnie just laughed

"Yo Kayler? hello?" i replied waving my hand infront of her face

"Fan-gasm"

"What?" Ronnie replied still laughing

"Don't ask Ronnie" i laughed

"Oh did i mention, i'm the drummer of Lay Awake" she blurted out

"no you didn't mention that" Ronnie laughed

"Comon Kayler, lets go" i replied dragging her away

"nice meeting you two" Ronnie laughed

Later on after i had calmed Kayler down she finally told me what she wanted to tell me

"You'll never guess what!"

"What?" i replied fed up of the antisipation

"BVB are here!" she shouted

"What, they aren't even on the...how?" i replied in shock, BVB were one of my fav bands of all time!

"i don't know but they are here!" she shouted "Did i really talk to Ronnie Radke?"

Oh god, here we go again

just then, Jenna came in almost knocking the table over screaming

"What the-? what's up Jenna?" i replied trying to calm her down

"sorry, but fan-gasm 1 o 1 here!" she shouted almost out of breath

"What? who?" i laughed

My band cracked me up all the time, funny were a rock/screamo band yet...there all so girly!

"Craig Mabbitt is here" she finally said

"And?"

"CRAIG MABBITT!" she replied shaking me

"OK! i get you!" i shouted

"Ronnie Radke is waaaaaay better" Kayler replied

these 2 always fighted who was better, Ronnie or Craig. to be honest, i love them both!

"i'm out" i replied turning around and leaving before it got outta hand

on my way out i bumped into Craig and Monty

"Oh Craig? i'd watch yourself in there...crazy fan girl called Jenna" i laughed

"Oh it's cool, already had a run in with her" he laughed

"She's from your band isn't she?" Monty asked

"Yeah she's our guitarist" i laughed "And she love's Craig...also Kayler, she loves Ronnie Radke" i laughed

"oh joy" Craig laughed

I went back to the stage where i met Ronnie before and put my headphones back in, only to get interrupted by Ronnie again

"Sorry to disturbe you again...but has your friend recovered from her...fan...gasm...what ever that is" he laughed

"Yeah she's good now...only thing is she's now arguing with Jenna...our gutarist, who is better, you or Craig...fun times" i laughed

"I'm waaaay better" Ronnie laughed


	2. Day 2 At Warped

Day 2 of Warped, well at least it's not raining. That's a good thing.

"Hello beautiful day!" Kayler shouted opening the tour bus door

"Do you have to shout" Madison, our other guitarist growled

"Well sorry chicky, but it's a beautiful morning!" Kayler stil shouting happily

"Why are you so happy?" Madison asked

"Cause i seen Ronnie Radke yesterday" she smiled

"Kill me now" Madison replied banging her head on the table

Madison was gay, so Kayler and Jenna's little fan-gasm's annoyed her

"Cheer up Madi, she finally met her idol...not her fault your not attracted to dudes" i laughed before taking a sip of my coffee

"Please tell me"

Madison was cut off by Jenna charging through the door shouting

"Oh god" Madison replied banging her head on the table once more

"Heya Jenna" i replied happily

"Oh hey...what's up with Madi?" Jenna's smile soon turned into a concerned face

"Fan-gasms..." i laughed

"Oh?" Jenna replied before smiling

"Common Jenna, lets go hang with Ronnie and Craig" Kayler replied dragging Jenna off the tour bus

"Why can't they be like you Frankie?" Madison replied, her voice muffled by her hair covering her face on the table

"What do you mean?" i asked

"quiet? like when you like someone you don't scream about it" Madison replied lifting her head off the table

"That's cause i don't like anyone" i replied kinda lying

"I thought...doesn't matter...i'm gong back to bed" Madison replied getting up

"You've only just woke up" i laughed "plus sound check is in an hour?"

"Wake me up then" Madison replied climbing into her bunk

After i finished my coffee i went out into what was now a lovely sunny day. I walked over to one of the stages where Escape the Fate were playing. I saw Jenna at the side of the stage drooling at Craig who was doing a sound check. i look over at the buffet part and Kayler was chatting with Ronnie

"Everyone's happy" i said to myself

"Excuse me?" came a very deep, dark voice from behind me

I turned around to see a giant stood there

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he laughed

"Andy Biersack?" i replied

By god he was tall!

"Yeah, your Frankie right? from the band Lay Awake" he replied smiling

"yeah...sure am" i replied smiling

"I want to know if you'll sign this...it's not for me" he replied with his sexy low voice handing me a CD cover

"Oh sure" i replied happily "So who am i making this out to?" i replied curiously

"Ashley" he replied

"Purdy?" i asked

"Yup"

Wow...Ashley Purdy wanting my autograph? AWESOME!

"He's a huge fan of your band...he's too chicken to come ask you himself" Andy replied

"oh...awesome, you should tell him i'm not scary" i laughed handing the CD back

"Yeah...he kinda has a crush on you" Andy replied smiling

"Cool" i couldn't think of anything else to say

"well thanks for this, he'll love it" Andy replied smiling

"no problem"

"heard you were a fan of BVB?"

"Oh yeah, love you guys" i replied

"Cool, well...catch you around maybe" he replied before leaving

"Alright..."

A little while later i watched as BVB did there sound check, i stood in owe at how amazing they were. i stood singing to Legacy when Ashley spotted me, i just smiled at him.

"Spying on them i see" Madison laughing

"Nah, just watching them, they are awesome" i replied happily

"Sound check is in like 5 mins or something so, better get a move on" Madison replied

i looked back at Ashley to see he had stopped playing, i just laughed to myself

"HEY! Ashley! snap out of it!" Jinxx yelled punching Ashley's arm

"Oh sorry..." Ashley was embarrassed by this point

Andy came over to Ashley before looking over at me smiling

"Hey Frankie!" Andy yelled

I just waved, i seen Ashley hit Andy as if to say stop it

"Come here!" Andy replied waving me over

i came up to the stage "Look i can't stay long, got sound check in a few"

"Oh this will only take a minute" Andy replied sitting on the end of the stage

"So?" i asked

"Look, is it alright if Purdy boy here watches you guy do sound check?" Andy asked

"yeah sure, that's cool with me" i replied smiling

"Ash, Frankie said it's cool if you wanna watch them do sound check" Andy replied looking at Ashley

"Oh...thanks" Ashley replied with the cuttest smile ever

To be honest, i liked Ashley, have done for ages...just never told any one


	3. Pt2 of Day 2 At Warped

After sound Check we all went to get lunch and we sat in a little park just out side the venue

"So...any more depressing fan-gasm's lately?" Madison joked

"Actually, Ronnie said i'm really pretty...and that i shouldn't be single" Kayler replied happily clutching her phone in her hand

i sat quietly wondering why Ashley never came to watch us do sound check

"Frankie?" Kayler said tapping my shoulder

"Yeah?" i replied

"Are you alright?" Kayler asked

"Yeah i'm fine...just tired is all" i replied with a fake smile

Just then i spotted Andy not far from where we were sat

"I think Miss Ash here has a little crush on Mr Biersack" Jenna joked

"What? no...not Andy" i growled

"Leave her alone" Madison laughed

I got up and left the table heading over to where Andy was when i bumped into someone, spilling coffee all down my top

"uhhh...thanks a lot" i said angrily

"I'm so sorry"

i looked up to see it was Ashley

"I'll, i'll buy you a new top...i didn't see you" i tried to explain

"It's ok, really" i replied

"No it's not...uhh i'm such an idiot!"

"No your not Ashley...i should have been looking where i was going" i replied

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked laying his hand on my shoulder

"I'm fine..." i lied

"you don't look it?"

"I said i'm fine Ashley!" i replied shouting at him "i'm sorry...i...didn't mean to shout" i replied realising what i had done

just then Ashley handed me $20 "Here, go buy yourself a new top" he replied with the biggest smile ever

Even after me shouting at him he still had a smile

"I can't take this" i replied pushing his hand away

"Well if you won't take this, the least you could do is buy me another coffee" he laughed

"I guess i should" i laughed

"yup"

His smile was so cute!

We sat in the cafe just down the road talking and laughing, Ashley was such a charmer!

"So, you got a boyfriend?" he asked shyly

"Nah..." i replied looking into my coffee cup

"What's up?" he asked

"I find it hard...to trust people" i started "And, i don't tend to have crushes on guys because i don't want to get hurt" i explained "Just in my nature"

"You can trust me" he smiled putting his hand on mine

"Ashley...i"

"listen...before i freak you out any more, i just wanna say...i really like you"

i could tell this was awkward for him

"Listen i know...Andy told me" i smilied

"He what?"

"he told me, you liked me" i replied

"Oh..."

Just then Andy walked in the Cafe with Jake

"Ashley!" Andy shouted

"Oh hey Andy" Ashley replied trying to smile through his embarrassment

"hey Frankie! how are you?" Andy asked sitting next to Ashley

"I'm good thanks, you?" i replied

"I'm good yeah, oh Ashley...you know that CD...i...kinda lost it" Andy admitted

"What CD?" Ashley replied seriously

"Lay Awake CD, the one Frankie here signed" Andy replied as if not to care

"YOU WHAT!"

i could see the devistation in Ashley's face

"Yeah...sorry dude, hey i'm sure Frankie here could sign another one for you" Andy smiled

"You don't get it Andy!" Ashley shouting slamming his hand on the table and standing up

"What? it's a CD" Andy replied kind of in shock

"You know what, just leave me alone!" Ashley replied storming out of the cafe

"What the fuck is up with him!" Andy replied shocked

"What did you do to piss him off this time?" Jake replied bringing drinks over to the table

"I lost Ashley's CD, and he's gone off on one!" Andy said as if not to care

"Andy, that was a limited edition CD, it had art work in it...only 50 were ever made...it also had a poster in it too...that's why he's so pissed" i explained

"Oh"

"i'll go find him" i replied getting my jacket and walking out

I walked round the park for hours trying to find him, just as i was about to give up i seen him, sat all on his own near a tree

"Ashley?" i said quietly

"What?"

"Are you ok?" i knew it was a dumb question to ask

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" he growled

"Here" i replied handing him a CD

"What's this?" he replied looking at me

"it's yours" i replied happily

"But? i thought Andy lost this?" Ashley replied

"This is my one...i signed it for you" i replied happily

"I can't take this Frankie..." Ashley replied handing me the CD back

"Why? it's exactally the same as the other one" i replied

"it's not..." he replied

"But Ashley?" i replied

He sat quietly hiding his face in his hands

"I'm sorry" he replied quietly

"Sorry for what?" i replied smiling

"Being an Ass" he laughed

"Nah, it's cool" i smiled "Here, take it" i handed him the CD once more

"Thanks" he replied

**Ashley's POV :**

Wow my idol, my crush...being so nice to me...man i'm such an ass sometimes.

"Anyways, i best go...got a gig to do" she laughed

"Alright, bye" i replied happily

Once Frankie left i had a look at the CD she just gave me, and inside the cover it said

_"Hope you enjoy this CD, also signed the poster for you :P chin up! love Frankie xxx"_

it also had her phone number too. Wow! i must be the luckiest guy in history!

I went back to the tour bus

"Hey Ashley, i'm sorry i lost your CD" Andy replied sadly

"It's ok, Frankie gave me this" i replied happily

"Oh...is that the same as your other one?" he asked

"Yup, sure is!"

i went to my bunk, got the CD player out and listened to my CD till i fell asleep.


	4. Day 3 At Warped

**Back to Frankie's POV:**

Day 3 on Warped.

"FRANKIE!"

"WHAT THE -?" i shouted getting woke up

"FRANKIE!" Jenna jumped on my bunk

"What?" i replied wiping my eyes sitting up

"Why did you not tell us?" Jenna replied

"Tell you what?" i replied with my eyes half closed

"Don't hide it any more Frankie" Kayler laughed from the top bunk

"Hide what? i don't even know what the hell your on about?" i replied

"Ashley!" Jenna smiled

"What about him?" i asked

"He texted you" Kayler replied climbing down from her bunk

"How do you know?" i asked

"I checked you phone" Jenna said looking at my phone

"YOU DID WHAT!" i shouted grabbing my phone off her

"He called like 5 billion times and sent 3 texts" Jenna laughed

"We answered one of those calls" Kayler joked

"WHAT!"

I could kill them right now!

"Oh also, he's waiting out side for you" Jenna laughed getting off my bed

"He isn't?" ..."Oh god!"

"Yup sure is, looking damn sexy!" Kayler replied winking at me

"Better get some clothes on to impress dear sir" Jenna laughed throwing my clothes at me

"But i?"

Kayler ran off out side. Just then i seen Ashley being dragged in by Kayler

"Kayler!" i shouted covering myself cause all i was wearing was a very long tee

"She's here, we will leave you too it, comon Jenna" Kayler replied dragging Jenna out of the tour bus and shutting the door

"Sorry...i did text" Ashley replied sheepishly

"yeah i didn't get it..." i replied

"i'll leave if you want me too" Ashley replied

Ashley went near the door when i stupidly stood up to stop him...

"Ashley!" i looked down to see i was still in my pj tee

"Nice legs...i mean, er...sorry"

Ashley started to blush when he said that, but i knew this was the real Ashley coming out

"It's ok" i laughed

"Kinda...you know...hot...isn't it?" he replied as his cheeks went bright red

"Say what you wanna say Ashley, i really don't mind" i replied laughing hoping it would calm him down a bit

Ashley looked me up and down before moving closer to me

"If i told you, what i really want...you'd slap me" he smirked

"Go for it?" i smilied

He ran his hand up my thy under my tee to my hip, he looked at where his hand was placed before glancing back up at me and looking me in the eye. His eyes were beautiful! i just had to touch him! i placed my hands on his body.

"You want this" Ashley whispered into my ear

"Yes" i whispered back

Ashley looked at me before kissing me hard on the lips, i was shocked at this, but i kissed back. he pushed me back till i fell on my bunk, he fell on top of me. we just laughed

"What are we doing huh?" Ashley joked

"I don't know" i laughed

Ashley moved my hair out of my face before smiling sweetly

"What?" i asked

"Your so much prettier up close" he replied still smiling

Just then Kayler came charging in

"Forgo- ...Oh...and what are you 2 up 2?" Kayler joked

Ashley jumped up

"Nothing, i tripped on the rug" Ashley lied

"We...don't have a rug?" Kayler replied

i had to laugh

"Er...i best go, i'll call you" Ashley replied before bolting out the door

"You! i knew it!" Kayler replied jumping on my bunk

"What? he tripped and fell on me...that's all?" i replied calmly

"Sure! i don't believe you" Kayler laughed

Kayler finally dropped the subject and left leaving me alone on the tour bus. I got changed when my phone went, i picked it up to see i had a message from Ashley reading

_"Hey, Awkward or what huh? listen, i meant what i said back there? xxx" _

i had to smile at this, i replied

_"Aww :] xxx" _

For the rest of the day i couldn't get Ashley outta my head, at one point i was just stairing into space.

"Frankie?"

i snapped when someone's hand went infront of my face

"You alright? who ya thinking about?" Ronnie asked

Where he came from i have no idea

"No one" i replied

"I know that look, your in love...but you don't know how to tell that someone?" Ronnie replied before lighting his cigerette

"You got that from a certain look?" i replied looking at him

"yeah, so missy, who was it?"

i was just about to tell him when Kayler interrupted

"Ronnie!"

"Oh hey Kayler!" Ronnie replied hugging Kayler

"i'll talk to you later Ronnie" i replied before leaving


	5. Day 4 At Warped

Day 4 at warped tour

Early rise today, gotta get up, do a sound check, get our shit together and rock this place!

"you ready for this Jenna?" i asked putting my leathers on

"Hell yeah!" Jenna replied finishing her eyeliner

Just then Madison came in playing some tunes on her guitar

"I'm ready to fuck shit up!" Madison shouted

"Where's Kayler?" i replied realising that she was missing

"She's out the back with Ronnie" Madison replied still playing tunes on her guitar

I went to investigate where she was, only to find her making out with Ronnie

"Er? Kayler? we have a show to get on with ya know?" i replied trying not to watch

"Oh sorry, i'll call you later babe"

"Not if i call you first" Ronnie smirked before kissing her again

"Ew"

We were into about the 3rd song in when i started to feel ill, the heat from the sun was insane. The others were getting tired, Kayler kept dropping her drumsticks cause her palms were so sweaty, Jenna had stopped jumping around the stage because she was just exhausted. And Madison, well she was nearly on the floor! My throat was dry as hell, i could hardly sing. I watched as our fans jumped up and down singing to our songs, it was an amazing feeling hearing them sing along. as i played next to Jenna i spotted Ashley stood behind the stage singing to our music, i was so happy to have him there. I went back to the mic

"WOW Hollywood it hot here!" i shouted

The heat was seriously getting to me now, i could feel my self getting weak, i was just about to start singing the next song when BAM! i collapsed on the stage.

**Ashley's POV:**

Shit! Frankie! i ran on the stage not caring who seen me, i picked her up and carried her to the back. i lay her on the chair before collecting her bass and running back on stage with it.

"What are you doing Ashley?" Madison asked

"Finishing this show!" i replied before starting to play my fav song and belting out the lyrics

After i finished the show i ran backstage to see how Frankie was. she was still out on the couch. i picked her up and held her in my arms till she woke up

**back to Frankie's POV: **

i opened my eyes to see Ashley smiling at me

"hey beautiful"

"What? what happened?" i replied looking around seeing Jenna, Kayler & Madison stood there

"You collapsed" Ashley said softly

"The show?" i replied trying to sit up

"No...it's ok, i finished the show" he replied smiling

i passed out once more. when i woke up again i was in a strange bed, it wasn't mine?

"Heya, not gonna go to sleep on me again are ya?" Ashley replied stood at the tour bus door

"no...sorry" i replied

"how are you feeling?" he asked sitting on the bed

"I'm good thanks" i replied

Just then i heard Andy shouting something

"I'll be back i a minute babe" Ashley replied kissing my forehead

"ok"

**Ashley's POV:**

"So? what do you want?" i asked Andy kind of abruptly

"Listen dude, why don't you just ask her out?" Andy replied

"Nah, she's nothing like me...she won't wanna go out with me" i replied sadly

"How do you know?" Andy asked

"Cause i do alright!" i snapped

**Back to Frankie's POV:**

i stood at the door listening to Ashley and Andy talking

"Listen? how do you feel about her?" Andy asked

"I...feel happy, happier than i've felt in ages" he replied

A little smile came when i heard this

"She's beautiful! she's kind, funny...she's a good kisser"

"What?" Andy replied sharply

"Doesn't matter...anyways, just the way she is round me, it's like...i have to be with her" Ashley finished pacing back on fourth

"Whoah you guys kissed? when did this happen?" Andy replied lightly hitting Ashley's arm

"yesterday" he replied sheepishly

"That's gotta tell you something dude? did she kiss back?" Andy asked

"Well yeah..." Ashley replied playing with his hair

"There you go! She's obviously into you, otherwise she would have pushed you away" Andy laughed

"I Guess...but how am i going to tell her that i love her, i just wanna shout, I love you Frankie, be mine forever!" Ashley replied sadly

I opened the door only to get seen by Andy

"Why don't you just tell her" Andy replied smiling

"I can't..."

"You just did" Andy smilied pointing at me

"What?" Ashley turned round quickly to see me stood there

"Why didn't you tell me Ashley?" i asked walking up to where he was

"I don't know...i was scared i guess that you wouldn't like me back" he replied still playing with his hair

i kissed him on the cheek gaining a surprised look from him "I love you too silly" i replied smiling

"Really?"

"I'm gonna leave now, i'll leave you to it" Andy replied leaving

We just sat and talked all night, we lay in eachothers arms till the next morning.


	6. Day 5 Warped Final Day of Warped

SORRY! :O i'm so sorry guys this is late! i just totally forgot about this story :'( but here you go, final chapter! Enjoy :') x

Day 5 -Final Day of Warped (sadly)

I woke up in Ashleys arms, Ash still asleep. He was so sweet, like an angel.

"Morning missy" Andy replied smiling "Didn't know you stayed here last night?"

"Oh yeah, i did" i replied sitting up, causing Ashley to wake up

"Hey gorgeous" i replied looking at a sleepy Ash

"you talking to me" he smiled

"No i'm talking to Jake who's passed out over there!" i laughed

"And might i add, he is very sexy while passed out" Andy laughed

"True" i replied sarcastically

"Hey? what about me?" Ashley replied sitting up and smiling

"I'm talking about you silly!" i laughed and kissed him gently

Just then i looked at my phone to see the time

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S 10 O'CLOCK! i gotta go!" i replied grabbing my jacket and bolting out the door

"That's a first" ashley replied scratching his head

Andy just looked at him puzzled then looked at the door

"First time for everything i guess" Andy replied finishing making his coffee

I ran as fast as i could to our tour bus, i'd never ran so fast in my life! i got to the tour bus door and crashed into the door, i hit the floor with a thump!

"What the hell was that?" Jenna shouted

i watched as Madi, Jenna and Kayler came to the tour bus door to see me sat on the floor rubbing my head

"What happened?" Madi asked

"I was running so fast i ran into the door" i replied

"Silly ass" Jenna laughed

Kayler helpped me to my feet

"I need to get ready" i shouted running up the tour bus stairs tripping up as i went

about 20 mins later i came charging out the tour bus and tripped on the step on the way out and fell flat on my face down the stairs...hit the door with my head...the landed on the gravel road with my face -.- yeah, embarrasing i know

"Dude? seriously? your so clumsy ya know that" Madi replied picking me up off the floor

"Yeah i know!" i snapped

"Must have something to do with love?" Kayler sniggered

"Shut up!" i snapped before walking off

"Wait, Frankie you might wanna get that checked out?" Madi replied stopping me

"What?" just then my face started to hurt, i had grazed my face on the gravel

After spending 30 minutes at the doc, i was finally ready to rock and roll! or so i thought...

"Listen guys, your gig has been cancelled...i'm sorry" the tec guy replied

"Wait what?" i asked in a shocked way

"I'm sorry, your not the only guys who have had there gig cancelled, Asking Alexandria, BMTH and a few others..." he explained

"So why? what happened?" i asked in more of a concerned way

"The stage collapsed earlier, luckily no one was there to get hurt...the place is a mess...and there isn't anywhere else free to rescedual either...i'm sorry guys" the finally explained

"So what are we gonna do now?" Madi asked

"Well i spoke to your tour manager, he told me that there is a flight booked for you gals at 5pm to New York where your next gig is, he says you have some free time before your gig on the 20th...may aswell spend it shopping...that's what he says anyways...sorry" he finally said before walking off

"Seriously? New York?" i replied sighing

"Bummer...we best say bye to everyone" Kayler replied sadly

"Ashley?" i replied before running off again

"Seriously? she's gonna end up with a 6-pack the way she's running today!" Jenna laughed knowing it wouldn't happen

i ran all the way to bvb's tour bus

"Jake!"

"Whoa? dude what's up?" Jake asked worried

"Where is Ashley?" i replied panting

"He's on the bus" Jake replied pointing at the bus

"Thanks"

"Hey wait are you alright?" Jake asked

"I'll tell you later" i replied

i ran on the tour bus and ran at Ashley hugging him tightly

"Whoa? what's this for?" he asked smiling

"I have to leave" i replied sadly

"What? why? we got like...3-4 days left of warped?" he replied

"Not for us...were leaving at 5pm...to New York" i replied sadly

"Does that mean...were over? or..." he replied sadly

"I don't know...i don't think i can do long distance Ash" i replied sadly

"it's ok...I do love you tho" he replied before hugging me again

"I love you too Ash...but...it's not gonna work, i'm sorry" i replied

I left the bus

***Hour Later***

"You ready Frankie?" Madi asked picking her bag up

"yeah"

"what's up" Kayler replied sitting next to me on the bed

"Nothing" i replied sadly

i picked my bag up and walked out the bus door.

***at the air port***

i sat quietly at the air port listening to my music, Nickelback Far Away came on...i felt bad about leaving Ashley, i just wanted him with me for ever...but...i guess...

"Frankie, time to go" Jenna replied standing up

i walked up to the Departure lounge, when i heard someone shouting me...i turned around to see Ashley pushing past people and shouting me

"Frankie, listen...we don't have to finish this" he replied panting

"Ashley i have to go" i replied

"No listen...I love you...more than i've ever loved any one? i need to ask you something" he replied with a little smile

"Go on?" i replied

"Will you be my permanent girlfriend?" he smiled

"really? you need to ask that?" i laughed

"Yes...and this too" he got down on one knee "Will you also be my wife...i know...we don't know each other that well...and i don't have a ring just yet...but...please? and could you answer soon...my knees are killing me down here" he laughed

i heard Kayler, Jenna and ever Madi aww in the background as Ashley was talking

"Get up silly" i replied pulling Ashley to his feet "Your so stupid! cause i'll be your girlfriend, and your wife" i replied kissing him

***Six Months later***

Me and Ashley got married as soon as, been married about 2 weeks now, i'm so happy he came to find me that day at the air port...if he hadn't...well, best not think about that. My band are selling millions of records, we just made our first music video! so stoked for our next tour with bvb! get to spend time with my husband...so yeah, life is going good.

~ There you go :D the end! bit cheesy...all i could come up with! lol i hope you liked it anyways :) sorry again for the wait! x


End file.
